Trainwreck
by thomasfan420
Summary: The island of Sodor is being invaded by evil men, can Thomas save the day?


Thomas the little tank engine was chuffing slowly down towards Knapford station, he felt rather aprehensive as he stared at the platform, hundreds of horny old men turned towards him, rubbing their hands, salivating and generally making unfunny comments across the station platform.

There had been radical change on the main line railways of Britain, autism disease was spreading wildly accross the nation, but the public were baffled to discover that only certain special snowflakes were being affected. One moment they were business of their field or people working up the retail ladder SUDDENLY TRANSFORMED into unemployed, social welfare robbing manchildren with thick rimmed glasses, greasy hair and cameras with lenses so thick, you'd need thermonuclear weapons to penerate their lenseness.

As the disease spread to Sodor, the fat controller was falling ill, the artery clogged hogfucker was chuffing to the grave with an advance case of gout, and doctors simply had no cure. No matter what they typed into their tablets, and no matter how many apps they installed into the fat controllers brain, they were all to no avail. With no controller on the railways, the disease rapidly spread as men ran out from the boats. Foaming at the mouth and screaming incomprehensable humour no sane soul would ever laugh to.

NOTHING WAS SAFE.

Thomas knew what he was in for, no sooner had he left his sheds was he seeing engines buttfucked left and right. On the way to the station, he passed James. The red engine was in the siding as several men proceeded to skullfuck his left eye, already bleeding with runny cannonballs of semen and dickfluff.

In his cabin, his driver was nowhere to be seen but his firemen sure was there, getting plowed by several overweight sweaty greasy men in trenchcoats. His ass fluctuating in many unearthly angles, brimming with spunk and parental dissapointment.

"OHHHHH THOMAS THIS FEELS GREEEEEE..." James declared as a retarded manbaby proceeded to fit his smelly, withered body into the mouth of the big engine.

"VORE WHORE!" The man declared before kicking the mouth of his collosal rape victim.

Thomas proceeded to speed off without glancing behind him, he could hear the retard infected men shout towards his direction, and above the sound of his chuffing the faint rapid patter of gravel behind him as the dirty cocksuckers attempted to grab Thomas for their soapbox derby, but Thomas, pistons pumping and firebox blazing, managed to speed away with his metalic dignity intact.

Approaching Knapford, Thomas wasn't sure what to do. he knew there were jobs to do, he could see the coaches in the siding further up the line, but he could also see, THEM. Many people, most of them men boasting appauling hygiene, and clothes the dead wouldn't be seen in. Fedoras, trenchcoats, flaming gothic shoes, T-Shirts with shitty memes scrawled on the spunk encrusted cotton. You name it, it was there. Most chilling of all though were some of the equipment the men were holding, from dildos, to bolt cutters, to tasers and even a My Little Pony toy. "I'm in autism town now." Thomas thought quietly to himself, desperately struggling to take his eyes off the platofmr and to concentrate on the job at hand. "The fat controller is relying on me to be the best engine in this desperate time of need!"

As Thomas was chuffing towards the end of the platform, two things struck him. Their body odour which encapsulated the station building and a group of men running off the platform edge, arms wide, leaping towards Thomas, before the little blue tank engine could let out a scream, IT WAS TOO LATE. His face was smothered by the udders of several pairs of mantits, Thomas driver and firearm gasped in horror and attempted to drive Thomas out of the station but quickly the fireman was pulled from the cabin by several pairs of hairy, cancerous arms. "HEEEELLLLPPPP!" The fireman screamed, but for him, reality was about to get fucked in the ass. Without a fireman, Thomas ground to a halt at the end of the platform as the horrifying orgy commenced.

The driver, grasping his shovel valiantly, swung madly at the direction of the retards with his trusty handle, but as he slowly backed into the corner of Thomas's cabin, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed the drivers feet, he was dragged to the floor and flung on to the railway lines nearby. His eyes flickered as he felt the back of his head, he felt fragments of skull slowly disentigrating and nervously drew his arm away. His fingers were drentched in blood, it's red tinge suddenly turning cardinal as a group of retards surrounded him, their slimey towering figures blocking out the sun. The driver whimpered, his bloody arms crossing his forelawn face.

"Please... have mercy..." the driver begged in tears.

The autism party laughed before slowly turning the driver over. At first he was confused, before he heard the unzipping of several pants.

"NO!" the driver cried. "PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN! I'M NO GAYBIAN!"

The men laughed, one man a fedora stood with his erect penis towering over the drivers back. The capped crusader bent down and chuckled into the drivers neck.

"Ohh... I'm not going to churn your prostate. I want to try something new... I want to contribute to the world..."

The fedoraista bent down on to the drivers shoulders, for a split second he took a good long look at the driver, before bending over, stroking his penis against the split in the driver's head, and pushing his muscular jizz rocket in...

Amongst the glorious scenes on the line next to him, Thomas was starting to lose sense of reality. His field of vision, once home to the sight of happy smiling children, was now being violated by the tounges of a few special warriors as they slobbered, squeezed and nibbled the tank engine's huge eyeballs. Meanwhile, Thomas could also feel commotion in the cabin, he couldn't tell what was going on, but he was feeling strange sensations from inside his boiler. Things were getting hot.

Inside the cabin, men were stripping off in their droves, exclaiming their delight at finally getting a ride in the number one engine. Dozens tried to sqeeuze into Thomas's cabin as the majority of them masturbated furiously, some ejaculating on to the legs of their fellow retards, others were pushing their way towards one of Thomas's metallic frames and added their own little gift to the blue engine's increasingly glazed facade. Suddenly, a man with a severe speech impediment cried at the top of his voice and attempted to clamber into Thomas's fireplace. He started to jack off furiously as his body erupted in flames, autism warriors were inspired by this act of compassion and suddenly a stream of speds tried squeezing into Thomas, pumping and ejaculating as they did so.

As the number of incinirating wankers increased, Thomas started to feel a raging warmth inside his boiler, the tank engine was starting to sweat profusely much to the delight of the endless stream of men that continued to flood the station. They started to climb on to Thomas's boiler, clamber up towards to top of his face, and seductively lick the sweatdrops from his large face. Some men went a step further and scalded their feet in order to drop their jizz into the funnel of Thomas.

As Thomas gradually filled up with incinerated bodies and fried cum, he began looking frantically at his surroundings for some form of escape, then he looked down to his right and wished he hadn't. The body of his driver was tossed on to his front running plate, his arms splayed, his head tilted forward, revealing a bloody hole filled with bubbling, popping semen and small pieces of the brain. Thomas pulled back the tears as the skull fucker climbed on to Thomas and stared directly into his eyes.

"The brain is made up of two portions, and that gap in the middle made for some fiiiiine fuckin'" He boasted.

"Well... I won't let you get the better of me!" Thomas cried valiantly. "You're causing confusion and delay! The least you could do is let me get my coaches so that I can be a really useful engine!" The fedora donned aspie simply laughed, spun on the spot and pulled a sarcastic face, his blood-soaked, brain gouging penis throbbing furiously.

"But Thomas, this is perfect cocksucking weather" and without a moments hesitation, he shoved his penis straight into the mouth of the really useful engine. Immidiatly several onlookers noticed and proceeded to unzip their pants, as a military fleet of penises of various shapes and sizes proceeded to infiltrated the mouth of Thomas. For the number one engine, this was pure hell, the feeling of some three dozen smegma infested dicks in his mouth seemed degrading.

He began to feel an enormous amount of pain from his boiler, he started to pant once again, as more and more men burnt to death inside Thomas, by this point the retards had figured out that once inside Thomas's fireplace, they could insert their penises inside the steam tubes, and insert it they certainly did! No sooner had men ejaculated inside the steam tubes did Thomas start to feel unwell, he felt a strange, painful sensation inside his boiler and it felt as if he was about to burst.

As a torrent of creamy spunk flowed inside the mouth of the train, Thomas felt the pain inside him rapidly grow, it seemed to be growing towards his face, his spunk covered face. He shut his eyes, unsure of what would happen next. When the pain finally stopped and subsided, he opened his tierd eyes, and widened them in horror instantly, for there, emerging from his mouth, was a 25 foot chode of a steam penis. It throbbed from beyond the lips of Thomas and brought much intregue to the retarded train fuckers. They wanted to ride their favorite train in the world and nobody, not even their parents, were going to say otherwise. For many, it was a lifetimes worth of ambition, they've ridden on many trains and now, they finally get to be ridden by one of the best in the business.

The leviathan abomination was now fucking men against his will, the autistic buttocks, stretching, tearing, ripping, bleeding as men tried desperately to get their prostates scarred by the might that was Thomas's giant mouth penis. Thomas couldn't stand the sight of torn butthole and was frantically thinking of how to get away from the situation, at first he tried blowing steam at them, but all it did was release steam through the penis shaft. It turned on the train enthusiasts, and they became more cummy.

Then, an idea flew into his funnel. He smiled as a man weilding frightening looking spikey dildo shot a load on to his ceramic cheeks. Not that the cheeky tank engine cared at this point, for he started to bite, knaw and growl on the titanic steaming shlong. Men stared in horror, some told Thomas to stop, but most of them continued to masturbate with their foreskin shredding to pieces in their palms.

Thomas managed to bite off the violated cock of thousand suns out from his mouth, and although he still had throbbing muscle in his throat, at least he could breathe a little more easiliy. He grinned ruefully at the sight of the moby dick as it lay throbbing uncontrollably on the rails, the corpses of various retards effectively fused to the tip of the giant penis, but no sooner had the men tried to get their sweaty hands on to Thomas once more did everybody expirience the true terror.

The disembowled penis, throbbed and moaned of it's own accord, Thomas could see it sprouting various tentacles from the now ragged foreskin. The little tank engine gasped as the diseased aspie manchildren continued to stroke and abuse the little train. Suddenly, the tentacle rose from the penis, lunged towards a single, random retard and shot straight through the top of his skull, prematurely ejaculating all over his decapitated corpse.

Everybody finally turned around and watched in horror as the penis sprouted more and more tentacles out of it, the tentacles were horny, and restless, and quickly set about pursuiting the manchildren. Some tentacles eyefucked them to death, whilst other tentacles got elaborate and like a bullet, one went for the retards penis, crashing into the japs eye and smashing through the mans pelvis and destroying his asshole. Another went for a butthole and proceeded to ejaculte semen at an alarming rate of knots into the mans stomach before tearing through the mans internal organs, through his throat and out of his mouth, the fat retard with the backpack came from every oriphis of his body, ears exploding at the force of his body enema.

Knapford was reduced to a sea of semen, blood, bone fragments and ripped buttholes.

With the retarded rejects of mother nature rapidly dispurcing from the station, the hundreds of tentacles had just one victim left, little Thomas. He tried to speak, but the throbbing muscle in his throat made it impossible, the tentacles slowly made their way towards Thomas's little face. He shut his mouth in hesitation and the tentacles took offence. They shot into his nose instead, hundreds of screaming tentacles as they managed to infiltrate the little tank engines brain, they went into his boiler, they went into his cabin, his pistons, every single area of Thomas was rapidly becoming a giant infection of penises. Thomas's eyes rolled into his head as blood gushed from his nose. He let out a muffled scream and the tentacles began to wrap around him. Thomas wondered whether he would ever be able to see the world again, and whether he even wanted to, he didn't date think of what was coming next...

By the evening, Thomas had become a single walking behemoth, covered in ejaculating penis tentacles that raped, fucked and ripped apart everything in sight. From the people to the birds to the cats and even the planes. If it moved, it was going to get fucked to death, and even though Thomas never opened his eyes again, he knew by that point, he truely was the biggest fucker of them all. He had lost the will to care by this point, his face was plastered with so much semen, it left a visably thick glaze around his pearly face. He also sported the odd penis in his infected and rapidly degrading eye socket, he knew that right eye of his was going to fall out as a ball of putrified jelly, but he didn't care. He simply smiled at the sight of his fuck kingdom.

As the tentacles grabbed the fat controller and proceeded to split him into several ligaments, Thomas simply smiled at the bloody scenario in front of him. Nobody could tell him what to do, nobody needed to. He was a really useful engine doing and he loved every moment of what he was doing. He ahd realised his lifetime ambition, with the help of his autistic, sexually questionable manchildren.


End file.
